


Doing It Alone

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [69]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 69 - "I just really miss talking to you."
Relationships: Wishverse Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Series: Drabble Collection [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 3





	Doing It Alone

"Hey mom," King Henry said, looking at the grave with no body.

It had been a few years since the Evil Queen had whiskered his mother away, and losing both her and his grandparents in the same day had hurt Henry in a way he wasn't sure he'd ever recover.

"It didn't work out," Henry said. "With the, uh, girl I said I liked. Rumplestiltskin wanted a deal with me, but I'm better than that. I just... I just really miss talking to you," he admitted. "Doing this by myself before I was ready..."

He would find the Evil Queen.


End file.
